Conversa no quadro:Discussões Gerais/@comment-27066554-20151017225823/@comment-27046277-20151024191110
RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: RRossi escreveu: MangleSlyFox escreveu: Sei la, to pensando aqui, so to pensando numa coisa pra esse Spring ir pro buraco, odeio ele U.U Mas vocês nem desconfiam que eu tenho um aliado Você não tem aliado nenhum, so se for os phantoms, mas eles nem existem Meu aliado é um de vocês, (olha precisamos de alguém para fazer o papel dele) Então os phantoms, não é? Se quiser ter u aliado como um de nos, tera que ser um phantom, mata um de nos para se tornar phantom, eu deixo ;-; Eu irei revelar quem é meu aliado quando começarmos o filme Então começou o filme Freddy, Chica e Bonnie tocam uma musica, eu, Foxy, e BB assistem, Puppet "anda" pela pizzaria (Calandra, calandra....) Serio, o que é calandra, nunca ouvi essa palavra A camêra mostra eu SpringTraposo dentro da sala segura, mexendo em um celular quebrado, ele ouve a música e derrepente começa a sentir ódio, pois os seus maiores inimigos (os espíritos das kianchinhas ele matou) estavam nos animatrônicos se divertindo quando deviam estar sofrendo (whawhawhawhawha) Alíais o certo era Calandragem procura na wikipédia para saber o que é isso Calandra Calandra Calandra Calandra A musica termina, BB fica no corredor (É a pizzaria do FNaF1) eu fico no teto da pizzaria, Foxy da um "presente" para Freddy (que na verdade era uma bomba) Bonnie conversa com Chica, Golden Freddy vai até a sala onde SpringTraposo estava, para ver se ele não tinha saido de la, Frederico de ouro vai embora Calandra, Calandra, Calandra, CALANDRA Porém Golden Freddy não sai da sala e ao ver SpringTraposo, Golden Freddy fala: "Meu Deus, Spring Bonnie, o que aconteceu com você?? Antes você era um trapo agora você é um trapo com, ossos humanos dentro, o que houve com você??" SpringTraposo fala: "Ora Golden Freddy, não se faça de desentendido, quando trabalhava na sua pizzaria, você era testemunha de meus crimes, ou devo chama-lo de Fredbear?" Alíais essa parte que Foxy deu um presente bomba pro Freddy, você pegou aquele vídeo do Zajcu37 A bomba explode e Freddy corre atras de Foxy (Serio mesmo que tu assiste os videos do Zajcu? Eu achei essa da bomba epica tava sem ideia sobre o que fazer) BB entra no escritorio Alias, o Zajcu37 quer começar a fazer videos com o Traposo e os phantoms, você quer controlar Golden Freddy? Eu odeio esse urso SpringTraposo fala: "Olha vamos fazer um acordo, você me ajuda a destruir os animatrônicos, que então eu posso fazer com que a Fredbear Family Diner volte a ativa". Golden Freddy arregala os olhos e fala: "Eu não sei se posso fazer isso, eles são meus amigos e nunca faria isso". SpringTraposo fala: "Dê banque o chorão, você é só um Atari vesão robô que antes era a sensação do momento porém foi esquecido pelas inocentes crianças. Me ajude a destruir os animatrônicos que você será o principal" Golden Freddy pensa e diz: "Certo". E os 2 apertam as mãos Chica vai até o Freddy e pergunto: - Você pode me seguir? Freddy concorda com a cabeça e segui Chica ate o banheiro. *ele olha para o banheiro e ele estava TODO sujo de porcaria* Eu tambem estava la. Puppet fica na sala de peças dos animatronics